The Boy who was Shunned to the Shadows
by fricker-fracker
Summary: The Shade Shade fruit, brother to the dark dark fruit, is a rare fruit. Many people sought out this fruit. Now a boy named Ito has it and he meets up with the Straw hat Chrew by conicedence. What will happen next? YOAI. SANJIXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who was Shunned to the Shadows

"Man I'm pooped. We've been walking around for hours and its past lunch. Hey, Sanji feed me!" Yelled Luffy.

"Be patient Luffy, I'll make you something when we get back to the ship." Said Sanji. He was starting to get very annoyed right now.

"Ahhh! But me hungry. FEED ME NOW!" yelled Luffy throwing his fist in the air and stomping his feet on the ground.

"Enough already, man cant you just wait Luffy. I'll cook once we get food and out of this town.Drip. Great as if we don't have enough problems. Now we're stuck in a town of nothing but guys." Yelled Sanji, rubbing his temples. "And Franken head here isn't helping.

"Hey, you better not be referring to me you lousy cook." Screamed Zoro once he figured out it was him he was talking about.

"Enough lets just get out of this rain. I'm already soaked to the bone and it only started raining a few seconds ago," said Sanji.

"Yeah, but where? ANDE ME STILL HUNGRY!"

"Shut it monkey brain. I'm already getting annoyed of 'Mr. I want to be the greatest chief.'" Said Zoro.

"But, I'm Hungriieeeee!!!"

"Since when are you never hungry."

"Enough you two. If you can't stop arguing then stop talking. Got that? Or else I'll tell Nami not to buy crayons and meat."

"Yes, Sanji." Said Luffy. "Fine, but only because it will get monkey butt from annoying me. Not because you said so crappy cook." Said Zoro. Only agreed cause Nami said if they caused trouble she would kill them and wouldn't buy Luffy the crayons so he would leave Zoro alone. Sanji behaved because he is Nami's lap dog and her word is his law.

"Man, I hate rainy nights you can never see anythhiin- 'hmph.' What the hell did I trip over?"

"Who knows, maybe your own feet Luffy."

"No Zoro, something moved the minute I stumbled over it."

"YAH, whats this sticky stuff. It feels warm." Said Luffy. There was something on his hand that looked dark. Right then Luffy popped his entire hand in his mouth. "Yuch, its blood."

"By the looks of it what ever you tripped over is hurt badly." Said Zoro.

"Go away." Said a Ghostly voice out of nowhere.

"AHHHH. What was that," screamed Luffy at the same time he jumped up and clung to Zoro.

"Get off me now Luffy," yelled Zoro as he dropped Luffy to the floor.

All of a sudden a loud Thump was heard. Everyone froze trying to hear more. No sound came except for the lightest sound of heavy breathing, and the falling rain. Sanji moved forward trying to pinpoint where the sound came from.

"Hey guys, I think I found the source of all that blood, and if we don't hurry and get back to Chopper he could lose his life."

Yeah me happy my first chapter.

My sister's fingers hurt real bad. Me too lazy to type.

Please review and be kind… I don't take criticism well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

: Yeah chapter 2:

: I don't own one piece, although no one can claim my character that ate the Shade Shade fruit:

: Last time Sanji and they were walking around for hours. Then it started to rain so they went into an alley to avoid getting wet. Luffy tripped over something and now we are here:

"Mom, I'm home." Yelled a young teen politely as he entered the house. He looked not much older than 17, with long red hair and blood red nail polish on. His favorite color was red, blood red. Everything he wore was red and black. His family hated that and couldn't stand to look at him.

"Hey whimp, mom and dad aren't home, but they're out drinking so wait upstairs for them." Said the teen's oldest brother.

"Okay Eric."

"Shut the hell up and go upstairs." Said Eric. As the teen made it upstairs and into his room he listened downstairs for the TV to signal that only Eric was home. Score, TV on and no door slamming yet.

So now I'm stuck home with my older brother. Once my parents come home, I'm the first they'll go after. Sometimes they go too far and I lose too much blood to where I have to go to the crummy hospital next door.

SLAM. "Get down here you worthless piece of shit. We are mad and we need to talk to you."

"Yes mom, I'll be down in a giff."

"HURRY UP or you're going to be in bigger trouble."

"Okay dad."

'I might as well go downstairs. Staying up here will only make it worse.' Thought the teen.

The minute the teen touched the bottom step SLAP.

"How dare you take off today. I told you we aren't going to have you go all around town unless it's for work. Do you hear me?!!"

"Yes father, sorry I promise I won't do it again."

As if his apology wasn't enough the dad slammed the teen into the wall by his neck. He pulled out a dagger and started to stab and punch the teen till there almost wasn't any space that didn't have a bruise or cut on it.

"Now go to the doctor and stay out of my sight." Yelled the dad.

The teen walked out of the door. His long red hair even more red, because of his anger, as well as crested with blood because of the injury on his head. He looked around and disappeared into the shadows.

No one knew he had this power. Not even his family. The village he lived in was hard enough to live in without them knowing. Anyone who ate the cursed fruits was considered curses upon the village, and was never helped or talked to, even by the doctor. If any one found out he ate a cursed fruit he would be shunned by all but his family. And even them at times.

He reformed in an alley to rest and get out of the rain. His whole body hurt. Here he wouldn't be noticed and he could get out of the rain. By the time he woke up he had been moved by the shadows and someone was on the ground. 'What is going on, who are they? No one uses this alley. Why is everything spinning?' Thump

Yeah done with chapter 2.

I might not be able to update soon.

This whole weekend is going to be annoying.

Hopefully I can get chapter 3 in before May. All depends on if my computer works.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:I do not own one piece but I do own the little red headed twerp.

: Hope you enjoy.

Listen to your surroundings. Don't move a muscle; make it look like you are asleep. 'Why am I remembering this now? Everything is fuzzy, I can't hear what they are saying.' Thought the teen

The door opened quietly and someone started to move around. Then he heard light taps along the ground like paws of a small animal walking.

"How…he doing…will…recover fully." Said a male voice. 'Why did my heart skip a beat? Must be my injuries…'

"He's doing better Sanji. Although I don't know if he will be waking up soon."

'So there are two people here. One male about 20's, another who has a high pitch voice, I think he is about 9 maybe 10. Damn. This room is way too bright, I might not be able to form shadows and disappear. Might as well look what's around me, and see how bad I'm hurt. He tried to move his hand, but it wouldn't move. His whole body wouldn't even twitch.

'WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!! Calm down, need to calm down. I have to remember that I'm a fast healer and that my body normally doesn't wake up as fast as most people.' He thought. His hand was starting to twitch now and he could feel and assess ever injury he got.

"How you feeling? Asked the squeaky, high-pitched voice from before.

When the teen opened his eyes he noticed he was lying in a bed in a very large room. By the way things were organized it looked like he was inside of a ship. Right on top of a chair leaning over him was a tiny reindeer with a blue nose, wearing a hat. 'Can you please GET OUT OF MY FACE' was what he wanted to say but he barely managed to open his mouth before a sharp pain went through his whole body.

"Don't move. You have a nasty injury on your head." Said that squeaky voice from earlier.

'Great no wonder it hurts to move. Wait… did that reindeer just talk.'

Once he realized that he jumped right out of the bed and hit a blonde haired guy with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Wow, calm down. That's Chopper, and yes he can talk." Said the guy with the cigarette in his mouth. "Oh and I'm Sanji."

Right then Sanji scooped him up bridal style and placed him on the bed. 'Why did my heart stop, and why can't I keep it from speeding up?'

"There you go. You need to rest as much as possible if you want to recover." Said Sanji

"By the way, what's your name?" Said the one called Chopper.

"I-Ito." Said the teen stuttering because of shock.

"Eat toe?" said Sanji trying to hold in a laugh.

"NO, it's spelled I-T-O!!!"

"Well then Ito, I'm going to need to look at that head injury, so do me the favor of laying down." Said Chopper.

Ito laid down and then out of no where a kid with a straw hat come running inside chasing a big piece of steak that was tied onto a string.

"Meeeaaattt!!!" yelled the kid as he ran all around the room.

Ito jumped out of bed again and almost fell from the sharp stabbing pain in his legs. He almost fell when strong hands grabbed him and supported his weight. He looked up and saw Sanji holding him. Ito's heart skipped a beat again. 'Damn, stupid injuries making my heart skip a beat.'

A guy with a really long nose followed the straw hat kid. He had a fishing pole in his hands with the string tied to it. After he can in a girl with orange hair came in fuming.

"Usopp, stop playing around and keep Luffy out of that room. There is someone hurt in there." Yelled a young lady as she walked in the room and grabbed the straw hat kid by the ear and pulled him out of the room.

"Well that was exciting." Said Sanji as he picked Ito up again bridal style and placed him on the bed.

Chopper was in the corner trying to not get stepped on by the straw hat kid.

"Ah! I always think he's going to eat me when he does that!"

"Who was that straw hat person?" Said Ito.

"That's Luffy. The long nose is Usopp, and the sugar dumpling is Nami." Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

'Freak' thought Ito. 'This whole place is full of freaks. I have to get out of here, but how? Where is here anyway?'

"Where are we?" said Ito when Chopper finally got out of the corner and back on the stool.

"Were on a ship called the Merrygoing." Said Chopper. "Now let me see how your head injury is doing."

"I'll get some food in here for you two." Said Sanji while exiting the room.

Chopper waved to Sanji and started to examine Ito. 'Why is everything going black? Thought Ito. His eyelids got so heavy that a deep sleep fell over him. By the time Chopper was done examining him he was unconscious.

"Good, all that excitement was too much for someone healing. He needs all the sleep he can get. Better go see what is left to eat after Luffy just finished eating." Said Chopper as he left the room.

:Please review, I'm so sore. I stayed up all nite typing this so you could read it.

my poor fingers hurt.

Well please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: don't own one piece, but Ito is mine

Typing this and txting a friend so sorry if it's confusing.

"Ummm. My head feels like it's on fire." Said Ito. His thoughts were so muddled and his whole body hurt. It felt like someone poured lava on him. What hurt the most was his right ankle.

Lucky for him he could use the shadows of the blanket to see how bad it was. If he could concentrate long enough. He had the power to use the shadows for a lot of different things.

"Chopper put some medicine on your injuries. He said it would make you feel on fire. It's to stop further infection." Said a girl with the cowboy hat.

She moved to the chair next to him and sat down. 'What a strange looking women' thought Ito.

"You're a new face. Who are you?"

He looked around the room. 'Humph, looks like I'm in the same room. How many people are in this stupid ship? Damn. She made me loss my concentration.'

"Robin, what's it to you eat toes." She said pronouncing his name wrong.

"Well soooorry bird brain, it's not my fault my mom likes weird names. My name isn't that bad. I have a brother whose name is Shoue."

Robin was trying so hard not to laugh. 'This kid's got spunk, even when he's injured this badly. I like that in a person. I could get used to him being here.' Thought Robin.

"Now if you're done trying to hide you're laughing, I'd like to get out of here and get home." Said Ito.

He started to get up, every muscle protested. His Muscles were yelling at him to stop moving. The minute he placed his right ankle down a sharp pain jolted through him. He lost his balance and had to use the table next to him in order to stay up.

Damn. My ankle is bad. I can't put any weight on it. Damn this isn't good. What if I have to make a quick escape? How am I suppose to if my ankle is this badly messed up? If I speed my healing process I might be able to manage weight on it later this afternoon, but that means I'll be very weak.

If I don't speed it up my healing, my usual fast healing will allow me to put weight on it tomorrow afternoon and be able to actually run. Damn, my stupid parents now I might be in big trouble. I still don't trust these people. They may have saved my life, but that doesn't mean they don't want something in return. I've learned from my past experience to never trust people, defiantly if they know what your secrete is.

"Hey cool your jets. You're not going any where until Chopper sees those injuries. CHOPPER HE'S AWAKE. Screamed Robin in order for Chopper to hear her while she tried to put him back in bed.

Chopper cam in as Robin finally managed to place him back in bed. He went to the stool and started to see what damage he did to himself this time. 'He really needs to stop getting out of bed.' Thought Chopper.

"There healing good, but if you want to get better stop moving and rest. Sanji will be in here in a moment. He has some food and medicine I want you to take."

Chopper got off the stool and headed to the door with Robin at his heels. It almost seemed as if they wanted to talk in private and away from him.

"Don't rush eating though, you have a high fever and your stomach will reject anything in a rush."

With that both Chopper and evil cowgirl with the weird accent left the room.

'That was odd. They left in a hurry.'

KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK.

"Dinner is served in bed for you. Also you get an extra blanket." Said Sanji placing another blanket on him as well as a plate with delicious looking food. The whole time he was smiling an arrogant smile.

"Thanks."

Ito had one of the cutest smiles on his face. 'Might as well have fun. I enjoy making guys fall head over heels for me. Why, I never figured out. I guess it's just something I enjoy doing. I haven't even been in love with any one before.'

With every thought he started to space out. He spaced out so much that he didn't even know Sanji was beet red. Every thought was making him sadder and sadder. His smile faded and he had a sad, almost wanting look in his dark blue eyes.

'His smile is dreamy. I shall call it the dream boy smile. Wait… Why am I naming a smile? I'm starting to freak myself out.' Sanji was slowly turning back to his normal color when he looked back at Ito and saw the sad look in his eyes.

'He looks sad. Why? There's almost a deep longing in his eyes. Hmmmm. Let's see what will make him feel better?'

"Let me know if there is anything else you need. Think of me as your personal servant while you recover."

Sanji bowed and lifted Ito's hand up, then placed a gentle kiss on it. He then smiled sweetly at Ito moved to sit at the end of the bed.

"I'd be honored to do anything for you."

Once Sanji had kissed Ito's hand a light blush was forming on his checks and he looked happy again.

'Yes got rid of that gloomy look he had'

He watched as Ito started to eat. He smiled that same arrogant smile from before, but there was something different. Almost caring and sweet. Ito stopped eating. He was absorbed in that smile. He loved it.

"Well, come on eat up and enjoy. You need to recover if you want Chopper to let you get off this ship." Said Sanji, still with that smile in his face.

Seeing that smile made a blush com on Ito's face. He couldn't even think, let alone move.

"K-Kay." Said Ito. That was the only thought he could even manage to get out. His mind was mush as Sanji's smile grew wider and more arrogant

"Well, I'll leave you to your food. Call me when ever you need me sugar dumpling." Said Sanji while exiting the door.

'Wait… did I just… call him SUGAR DUMPLING. Oh God! What's wrong with me?'

After Sanji left the room Ito's face was beet red.

'He called me sugar dumpling!!! Is he really falling for me like most guys I smile at? No way, he was drooling all over Nami when she was in here.

Ito finally started to eat. His mind sooo confused. When he finished with the food he set the dishes aside and went to sleep.

Chopper and Robin went into another room to talk. For some odd reason Chopper seemed worried.

"Hey, Robin you do know how bad Ito was when we found him yesterday right."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well all of his minor injuries are healed up. Not even a scare there. His major injuries are still infected but there getting better. Even with all that moving most of his injuries have recovered within just one day."

"WHAT? That fast! He recovered that fast. How?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out how. Strange even his ankle is healing well. By the looks of it tomorrow it will be healed enough to put weight on it."

"Didn't you say it would take him at least a month to recover?"

"Yeah. That's why it is confusing me."

"Well let's worry about it later right now we need to see when we are leaving port."

"Luffy said not until he is healed enough to leave or when he decides to leave. Although Luffy wants him to join our crew. Zoro was mad about that."

"When is he not mad at Luffy. What is weird though is Sanji hasn't tried to drool over Nami lately.

"That is odd."

"Well before we start to worry anyone lets head to dinner."

This is odd. How is it the kid is recovering so fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me so happy. Another chapter

I need ideas for the next chapter so please review.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cause now me gonna sleep. It's 12:06 in the morning.

If it's a little weird blame my cold and my lack of sleep. I was halfway asleep when I wrote the last part.

Plus my stupid internet is down. AGAIN!!!

Computers hate me that's all there is to it. They hate me.

Now I must leave if I want to get any sleep before I have to wake up and work on various homework and chores around the house.

WHAAAAA!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The clouds were getting dark. The winds strong. A big storm is coming and Nami could tell it was going to hit hard. It won't be safe to stay on the ship. We need to get somewhere safe.

Nami and Sanji had set out to find a hotel to stay at. The storm was going to hit hard so they needed to move out. If they didn't there was a chance that Ito could get worse. Also this allowed them to gather any information about a fruit user that knew how to get to One Piece.

Once they returned it was raining, they needed to get everyone out of the ship and to the hotel they found.

"Sanji, tie up the ship, and get someone to carry Ito. I'm going to get as much money as I can find and whatever we can carry."

"Hey, shitty swordsman get Ito and wrap something around him to keep him worm. We need to get to the hotel now." Said Sanji. He ran to go tie up the ship to the dock.

"Why don't you, crappy cook. I'm not taking care of a brat who can't stop passing out." Zoro yelled.

Sanji whirled around and was about to yell at Zoro when Nami yelled.

"Both of you stop NOW. Zoro get Ito now, and deal with it, we don't have time for your childish antiques. Sanji get Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper out so that we can get the ship tied up and get going."

Zoro glared at Sanji with a look that screamed 'Your dead meat!' Then, he turned to the cabin to get Ito. Sanji went to get all the others and wake them up.

Once they had everything they left for the hotel. Zoro was still glaring at Sanji. Damn why is he making me carry him. He's so light. It's as if I'm carrying a feather. Crappy cook is really staring to get on my nerves. Damn could this day get any worse?

Finally they reached the hotel and requested a room. The clerk saw Ito and almost freaked. Ito had been missing for almost 2 day now and there was a hefty price for whoever finds him.

"Of course, right this way." The clerk led them to a room that had blue everywhere.

Once everyone was settled in the clerk left to call the boss and let them know where Ito was. Ito's parents had put him to work in order to pay off their debt. When he went missing parents were ticked. Now how were they supposed to pay for their debt?

When news got round that Ito was missing boss was as furious as the parents. He sent countless people looking for him, but no one could find him. The boss put the hefty reward on him. The village sent out more people to find him, but still no luck.

Now Ito was in this very hotel, the same hotel that has deep connections with the boss. It's wonderful how things turn out. He took the phone and called the boss.

"Hey boss, I found Ito. He is with a group of pirates. It seems they found him when he was hurt and took care of him." Said the clerk.

"Good. Once the storm breaks I'll be there to collect him." Said a deep voice.

"Well then, until the storm breaks I'll keep them here. Good day boss."

"If you fail me again it will be your last time. Do you understand?"

"Yes boss."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah another chapter.

Sorry it's so short I don't feel too good so I just typed up what I had and no more.

Review please I need some ideas. Oh and don't worry the mushy parts are coming up soon.

If I can figure out how to put it in there.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah another chapter done.

I'm working this hard only because I can't wait to get to my favorite scene.

Oh I almost forgot.

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. Although no one can claim Ito. He is all mine. Mine you hear so stay away from him.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6.

"Room service, shall I clean up the bedroom." Said the maid when Nami opened the door. Nami had a fake smile on her face, as she tried to keep the maid from coming in.

The maid slipped past Nami and headed into the room where Ito was. She opened and closed the door softly.

Nami looked at everyone with a look that said 'What the Fuck!'

"Why did she try so hard to get in here?" Said Sanji.

Nami looked at Sanji and glared at everyone else.

"Not another word till she's gone." She whispered.

If the look wasn't enough to shut them up the anger in her whisper was enough to even shut up Luffy.

Ito started to wake up. Damn door! Who is walking in here? It doesn't sound like anyone I've meet so far. Or even feels like them. She has a mysterious aura around her. He started to open his eyes.

This is a different room. He looked around to see what was in here. Blue curtains, blue walls, blue carpets, blue sheets, blue blankets. Sigh. "Way too much blue." He didn't even realize that he said that out loud.

The maid closed the door to the bathroom.

"At least it's better than an all red. Or even and all black room." She had just finished placing fresh towels in the bathroom.

"Your friends are outside eating right now. Let me know if you need anything." And with that she left.

Damn maid, I would have preferred a red or a black room. I don't trust her. In fact I think it might be best if I keep her from being near me without protection from my shadows. Wait why do I need to use my shadows? All I have to do is make sure that one of them is near me that way I don't have to use my power and be discovered.

How the hell did I get here? What the heck am I wearing? He looked around again. The whole room was quiet that you could hear a mouse. He almost drifted back to sleep when he heard rustling noises.

Chopper crawled out from under the bed. He then climbed on the stool to get on the bed.

"I never thought this village would hate fruit users. It seemed so peaceful here. When I talked to the clerk he looked at me like I was a monster. Good thing Nami covered for me and told him I was a talking stuffed animal."

"This village has always hated fruit users. Ever since…Sigh. If you're a fruit user your shunned and treated like shit. That is if they know you are…" His mind started to drift again.

"Are you a fruit user?!!" Choppers face was in front of Ito's now. Eyes sparkly and noses almost touching.

"Y-yes, why?" He can move fast for being small. I never would have thought. Oh no. This isn't good. Why did I say yes? Damn, if they find out the whole truth I'll have to kill them.

"Really!! What can you do?" Choppers eyes were still full of sparkles.

"It's hard to explain." I don't want them to find out. I had to kill the last person who found out; I don't want to kill them. Especially Sanji.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." Said Chopper.

"Hey Chopper. We just asked around and it seems that all of the villagers don't know who this fruit user that created a devil fruit. Apparently this 'Boss' fella doesn't want to be known." Said Nami.

"BOSS?!! You can't mean him. He is a fruit user, but him, No, I can't…" he got up and started to pace. No, no, no. He is the reason that this village hates fruit users. Why? Why are they looking for him?

"Ito calm down. What are you so upset about? Do you know who this 'Boss' is? Sanji held onto his shoulders. Ito looked up at Sanji's face. Everything is so blurry. No I can't pass out I need to get out of here. But these arms are so warm and inviting, telling me to sleep.

Before he could even move he passed out into Sanji's arms. He picked him up and placed him in bed.

"Great, again he passes out on us. What use is he if he keeps passing out on us?"

"Shut up Zoro. You are always asleep so you can't complain." 

"Whatever Nami."

Zoro got up and left the room. 'Damn brat. He is starting to annoy me. All he does is sleep. He knows something we don't and, of course what happens, he goes out like a light. Of course crappy cook has to make it worse and baby that brat.'

"Why was Ito flipping out? He sounded scared and then he spoke in an odd language." Sanji was with Chopper now. He was worried for Ito.

"I'm just amazed he even managed to pace. Especially with how bad his ankle."

"Ankle?" What's wrong with his ankle? It didn't seem like anything was wrong.

"His ankle is broken in three different places. With our supplies I couldn't even put a brace on it. sigh although with his accelerated healing I didn't think he would need one."

Maybe he's not as weak as everyone thought he was. Thought both Sanji and Chopper.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola everyone. Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I meant to but then I couldn't find the time or where I had put the sheets of paper that had my story on it.

Finals are coming up so I won't be able to update for awhile so I figured that I should be nice and get this chapter in for all of my adoring fans. Evil voice inside of head says "What adoring fans"

"Hey you be nice you evil villain."

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Well enjoy.

Chapter 7

Zoro was ticked at how frail this kid was; he decided that the best way to cool off was to take a walk. The storm hit really hard, and it still wasn't safe to go out to sea. Plus because of him they won't sail out until he recovers and gets home. Damn, everything was ticking him off today.

"Yes Boss Ito's still here at the Inn." Came a hushed voice down the hall.

Zoro just about ignored that until he thought about what he said. Wait, Ito. Why would he know Ito?

"Alright boss, I'll see you after the roads are cleared, and don't worry I'll make sure they stay here."

BEEP

What is going on? Maybe I should try to get some answers. An evil smirk crossed his face.

He walked over to the man showing all three of his swords off. The man jumped and looked at Zoro. He understood that what Zoro wanted Zoro would get.

"Wh-What can I do to help you sir?"

"You can start by answering questions I have, or you'll pay with your life."

As if I'd kill him, he's too much of a waste. His life isn't worth anything.

Once Zoro got the information he wanted he went upstairs to the others. Although he did make sure that the clerk couldn't say anything to Boss when he came.

When he got back Ito was still sleeping. Damn, guess I'll take watch shift from needle brow. He looks half dead right now.

"Needle brow, I'm taking over. Nami wants you."

'Sigh' Sanji got up and left the room.

Perfect, I love the fact that he'd do anything for Nami.

Zoro sat down watching Ito, waiting for him to wake up. Damn, we've only met him 3 days ago and he already caused us problems. He's worse than Luffy at times. At least Luffy can take care of himself.

His brain hurt with all the info the clerk gave him. Oh how he wanted to get drunk and forget about everything. His mind started to drift when he heard the sound of someone moving. His mind started to become aware again.

Good, time to get some answers from this brat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Ito woke up it felt to him like it was morning. You could never tell when its raining this hard what time it was. He looked around for a clock but found none. Damn.

"So you're awake now."

Ito got up into a sitting position and looked at Zoro.

"Who are you?" Asked Ito.

I've seen him before, but I haven't been told who he is. Strange how his hair is green. Oh well, he's not as annoying to look at as that bird brained Robin.

"What's it matter to you"

"Well, if I don't know your name what am I suppose to call you, stupid green head."

"Hey!"

"What Greenie, that annoying you?"

"Shut it, my name is Zoro, not Greenie."

Damn, he just got me to tell him my name that easily.

"See and it could have been a whole lot easier if you told me it earlier." Ito smiled an evil wicked smile at Zoro.

Zoro glared at him.

"What do you want? And don't say nothing your eyes say you want answers."

Ito was half amused and half annoyed at Zoro now. Could things get any worse? I'm stuck here with a dip shit.

"Who is this boss fellow, and why does he want you?" Zoro pulled out his sword to show he didn't want any lies. There was a flicker of fear in Ito's eyes as he fought to control his emotions.

"Does he know I'm here?" His voice held no emotions.

"Yes." Not a single emotion heard in his voice.

Ito nodded his head and started to get up. He moved so fast that Zoro didn't even know he moved to the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Zoro.

Zoro frantically got to his feet and tried to grab Ito.

I wasn't done asking question and I'm not about to not this kid escape. First of all were on the 4th floor. Why is he going to the window?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji had gone to see Nami and she told him to get sleep. He had just settled in bed when he heard a light tap on the door. Who could be up at this late? When he opened the door he saw Ito with a blanket around his halfway naked body.

"Sanji, Zoro's scaring me, can I stay in your room?" Ito's was on the verge of tears.

Sanji almost wanted to kill Zoro for making Ito cry. WHY? Why Did He Want To Cradle Ito, Comfort Him? Kiss him?

"Come here. Don't worry you can stay in my room tonight." Sanji walked over to his bed and sat down. He opened his arms for Ito to climb into his embrace.

Ito walked over to Sanji's outstretched arms and cuddled to his chest. Sanji grabbed one of his blankets and wrapped it around Ito.

He pulled Ito on his lap. Ito cuddled further to Sanji's chest. Ito moved his head to look at Sanji. Their lips only inches apart. Sanji couldn't resist, he closed the distance between their lips and layed on the bed still kissing Ito's lips.

BANG!

The door slammed open. Zoro walked in. He looked at Ito then at Sanji. A cold fury was in his eyes. He glared his worse glare at Sanji.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

With that Sanji woke up. That was all a dream. Wait that scream almost sounded real. ITO. Sanji ran out of his room and into Ito's room. Zoro was running to the window as Ito jumped out. Sanji was so enraged. He grabbed Zoro by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"What did you do to the man I lo…"

SHIT, did I almost say love?

An evil smile went across Zoro's face.

"Were you about to say lo…?"

Zoro was cut off as Sanji ran out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Sanji didn't care what the others did. He needed to find Ito. There was no way he could manage this storm with his injuries and with how exhausted his body was.

HE NEEDED TO FIND HIM!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the story. Man it took me forever to write. Oh and don't worry next chapter will have mushy stuff.

I tried to add some in here but I couldn't get that much into it.

I know, I know this is a romance story and you're on chapter 7 and all you have is a few bit of mushy stuff here and there.

Horrible.

Deal with it. I tried my best this is my first story but it will getz mushier in the next chapter. Guarantee it.

Thank you to all those who are still reading this story. I do appreciate it.

Although I would like more reviews. I'll give u some nice pocky if you be so kind as to review.

That is all so far so wait until next time to read mushy.

Warning it may get a little rated M at times so I will give you warning when that happens so that you can skip it if you like.

Grrr stupid elbow is hurt. Making it harder to type. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this is my first mushy scene so sorry if it is not good. I hope that I will get better at it, but for now just bear with me. Thank you for the lovely reviews.

I don't own one piece.

Those of you reading and not reviewing I am disappointed. Cry you don't want to review my story.

Even if you think it sucks I would like to get reviews to see how I'm doing. Remember this is my first fanfic.

Chapter 8.

Ito shifted to shadows the minute he jumped out of the window. His body aching and exhausted. He didn't have the energy to stay in shadows for long.

I have to hide. They must not find me.

He reshaped looking where he was. When in the shadows it was hard to tell. Everything looked misty. He did however know what people looked like in shadows.

A human's true nature was shown in the shadows. If they had evil lurking in them they were red and fiery. If kind, white and angelic like. This whole village was filled with greedy, selfish, monstrous people.

He looked around and saw he was where Luffy had tripped over him. The rain had soaked his clothes.

Damn, I was hoping this place would still have some type of shelte…

The use of what little energy he had, had drained him. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Sanji ran out of the inn to look for Ito.

Where is he? He couldn't have gotten that far, that fast? Could he?

The storm was getting worse now. Sanji ran to the village to see if he went there for shelter from the rain.

Damn that crappy cook. What got him in such a pissed off mood.

"Hey, everyone get up. Sanji and the brat are gone."

"What?!" Yelled Usopp.

"Yeah, crappy cooks headed to the village by the looks of it. So get up monkey brain."

"YAWN! But Zoro I want ta sleep."

BANG! Nami slammed her fist into his head.

"Owww! What ya do that for Nami!"

"Shut it pea brain and get up. We need to look for Sanji; otherwise we won't get any of his cooking."

Luffy jumped up and started to run around in circles.

"Okay!"

He ran out of the room and down the stairs to the exit. He stopped and turned around on his heels.

"Where did he run off to?"

"THE VILLAGE." They all screamed at Luffy.

Sanji looked though almost every alley and every corner, but still couldn't find him. Where was he and is he okay?

He ran and ran. He almost had given up when he saw the alley he first met him at. He looked in and saw Ito lying on the ground.

He's soaked to the bone, I hope he's okay.

Sanji ran to him and picked him up. When Sanji moved him the slightest amount Ito jumped.

"Don't come near me!" He screamed at Sanji. He then noticed who it was and almost regretted screaming.

Sanji gently placed his hand on Ito's cheek.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." His voice gentle and soothing.

He traced his fingers on Ito's soft pink lips.

"We should get back. Come on."

"No. I can't. I don't want to explain things."

Sanji saw the fear in his eyes. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on Ito's. His arms moved protectively around Ito's waist.

Ito melted into the kiss. The kiss had so much passion and lust that he wanted to give in. Wanted to do anything Sanji asked.

His arms found their way to Sanji's neck.

Sanji's tongue gently licked Ito's lips. Begging for entrance.

Ito hesitated, his mind screaming at him. Telling him to stop. He didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't want to be used again.

Sanji moved his hand to caress Ito's face. He gasped at the sudden touch. Sanji thrusted his tongue into Ito's mouth.

Sanji ran his tongue on the roof of Ito's mouth. Ito pushed Sanji away from him.

"Stop! Please stop."

His whole body was shaking. Memories racing through him. Pain. Hurt. Betrayal. All colliding inside of him. All the memories that he locked away were coming back.

I can't do this again. Why can't my heart ever learn? Why must I be hurt over and over again?

"Ito, are you okay?"

Sanji was worried. Ito's usual blue eyes were turning black. What is going on with him? I have never seen his eyes black.

"Please leave me alone."

"Why?"

Sanji could tell something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Did he do something wrong?

"You're just like everyone else who has met me. You'll use me then throw me, as if I'm nothing."

"What! I would never. Ito I lo…" before he could finish Ito interrupted.

"Don't say it! Never say that to me. Never!"

His eyes started to water. If he says that he'll leave. Just like they all did. Either that or I kill them. I don't want to hurt any one any more. I don't want to kill anyone.

Sanji wrapped his arms around Ito.

"Let's get you back, before you get sick."

"NO! Boss will be looking for me. I can't go back."

Sanji took his jacket off and wrapped it around Ito. He moved Ito in his arms and picked him up. (Of course bridal style.)

"Well hide you. Now just be quiet and go to sleep."

He had to have been hurt badly. Either that or he just flat out hates me. At least he is resting now.

He left the alley to head for the hotel.

Zoro and the other ran to the village.

Robin slipped next to Zoro. She needed to talk to him. Something was odd about that kid and she was going to find out.

"Hey Zoro, when you talked to Ito did you feel anything odd?"

"Like what?"

"Like anything."

"Yeah, I told him my name easily."

"Hmmm"

"Something was in my mind, telling me to say my name. Give into what he asked and hold no secrets."

This is odd. I had that same feeling. How is it that we both had that same feeling?

Yeah nother chapter done. Man I'm pooped. It is 12:30 am.

I've been typing since 11.

Well hope you enjoy and please R&R.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Yippy i have finished another chapter. Hope you like and please review.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own one piece.

Sanji walked to the border of the village. He saw everyone running towards the village.

"Oi! Everyone over here."

"Sanji!!" Luffy ran and almost jumped on top of him.

Sanji moved and tripped Luffy.

"Carrying someone here so back off."

Zoro glared at Sanji. He couldn't believe it. He was jealous that needle brow cared more for the twerp than him.

Sanji walked past him.

"Hey, lets get moving before we all catch a cold."

"Yeah we're going back!"

Luffy jumped up and took off running.

Nami sighed.

"Great, now we have to follow him and make sure he doesn't get lost."

"Let him."

Zoro was not in the mood to run around in circles trying to catch him.

"Not today Zoro. Now go follow him." Nami said with annoyance.

All of them left to follow Luffy and point him in the right direction to go.

Finally after several times of pointing Luffy in the right direction, they made it back to the hotel.

"Put him in the room, then get out here cuz we need to talk."

Zoro was still glaring at hi, but there was no point in keeping him here when they were talking.

"No, Ito will explain things to you, not me."

Sanji placed him on the couch and started to shake him awake.

"Ito wakeup."

He smacked Sanji's hand away.

"Lemelone." he mumbled.

Ito opened one eye and saw Zoro.

"No, evil dummy head is here. Me not waking."

"WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME!!!"

"Evil dummy head!! Now lemme alone."

Ito went back to sleep.

"Is it just my imagination or is he acting different?"

Sanji was confuddeled, hes acting different. Before hand he seemed so shy. Now he's acting like... like a different person.

"I don't think so."

Zoro grabbed Ito's shoulder and lifted him up.

"Zoro stop don't..."

Before Chopper could finish his sentence Zoro throws Ito onto his feet.

Ito shifted his weight onto his right ankle.

"What do you want dumbass!!?"

Chopper stared at him.

"Your ankle is broken how can you..."

"I can heal fast. End of subject. Now what do you want?"

"Information." Zoro said, still glaring at Ito.

"Fine ask questions and I'll answer them to a point!"

"Who is Boss?" Zoro was going to get answers no matter what. Even if he had to threaten Ito with his Sword.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's sword and pushed it away from Ito.

"Stop threatening our guest. If you want answers, ask him politely." Sanji was smirking. He just loved to torture Zoro and argue with him.

"Shut up shit cook."

"What now you are ignoring me. I thought you wanted some answers."

"Fine answer the question... wait what was the question."

"Zoro your the one who asked him and you can't even remember."

"Shut up crappy cook."

"Shut it. I'll answer the damn question, if you two shut the fuck up. The question was who is boss? My answer is a pirate who made his village hate fruit users. That's all I'm saying."

"Why is he after you?"

"The cursed fruit I have. That's all I can say for now."

"Will you tell us later?" Nami wanted to know more now.

"Depends on things. Can I sleep now. I'm sore and exhausted."

"Fine, but the minute you wake up you will be questioned."

Ito glared at Zoro.

"I loath you. Now zip your lips and let me sleep, or no answers."

Ito plopped on the couch and went to sleep. He was drifting into deep sleep.

"What are we going to ask him next?"

Yeah done. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. My parents put up parent control and won't let me blogg. (Doing this at a friends house.)

probably won't be able to update for a long time (evil security system."

Hopefully I'll manage to update chapter 2 of gravitation.


	10. 10 help from ZozemonkeySan

Sorry I haven't written in ages. I was having writers block and then I got an idea for something else. So I have another story coming up and hopefully it will be on soon.

Alright this one is different from other chapters.

' ' means someone talking to someone through the mind. Almost like your inner thoughts, but not really like that.

There hopefully that will help you understand.

Disclaimer: don't own one piece. Although Ito is mine and no one else's.

Sanji watched as Ito slipped into a deep sleep. This kid has been through a lot and he wanted to help him out. Plus he vowed to himself that no more harm would come to him.

Ito scooted closer to Sanji. The warmth was appealing to him. He was freezing no matter how many blankets he had. The cold wouldn't leave his body. He was frozen to the core.

He cuddled closer to Sanji causing him to smile. Sanji started to drift into sleep next to Ito.

The door opened, Nami walked in, grabbed Sanji and yanked him out of the room.

"Sanji you need to be watching over him, not sleeping in bed with him."

"Okay, okay. I'll stay awake."

"Good."

Nami walked off to her room. Sanji followed her with his eye(s). Robin glared at him from a darkened hallway.

Sanji shuddered, man she scares me to death. He walked back into the room and sat back down on the bed. He laid down and went to sleep next to Ito.

Ito had felt the warmth leave, but he didn't care, he was in pain, his mind was racing. Everything was wrong to him; everything was too peaceful to be his life. His mind yelling at him that this was wrong.

Why is my mind telling me to run? Can't I stay here where someone wants me to stay? Why must I hide? His heart was ready to love someone. He was ready to open up and show who he was, not what other people wanted him to be. I need to break free from the binds holding my heart shut.

'You will never hide from me. I control you even now my young brother.'

No! He couldn't have found me. Why must he follow me everywhere I go? I need to wake up or else he'll control me again. Noooooooo!!!

Ito shifted again in his sleep. He moved away from Sanji, eyes turning white as he fought for control over his body. His mind was breaking. All self control lost in the blink of an eye. No, not again. I don't want to hurt again.

Sanji, I don't want to hurt him. Why is this always happening? Why?

Ito sat up. He looked around the room. The warmth had returned to his leg as well as the source of it. No control over his body and farced to do what the person in his head told him to do.

'That's right. Now go grab the sword the sword hidden in the shadows and kill him. Kill the one you are fond of. Kill him.'

He formed the shadows into a sword. Looking down at his prey. Why can't I control myself? STOP!!!

Yes I know you're mad at me. Big cliffie. Sorry I had to cut it short. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can.

Please review!! Sorry it's so short.


	11. an

A/N: I'm so sorry to those who have read these stories and are currently waiting for them to be updated. It has been a year or so that I haven't been updating any of my stories and another thing was that I kinda forgot my password, opps. Sorry, but I promise I will in fact update them all sometime and get them finished and Shunned will be the first one I work on. For those who have read lifes a bowel of cherries that will also be worked on, but I'm trying to finish stories on a few of my other accounts and get done with my college work. I'm way behind on it and have like 2 jobs so that isn't helping. The stories will be updated but it will take time. I'm so sorry bout that. **ALL stories are on HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE. **I will send delete this chapter after I get back into working on these stories again.


End file.
